


The Right Bait

by ShenLong



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU., Fluff, Innuendo, Lemon, M/M, PWP, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa and Duo are out fishing, Trowa is catching some nice size fish while all Duo can manage is 'tiddlers'. He asks Trowa how he can hook the big one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Bait

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time to play with and return them a whole lot happier.

Warnings: Lemon, sap, innuendo, fluff, PWP, AU.

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 3x2

Notes: Trowa and Duo are out fishing, Trowa is catching some nice size fish while all Duo can manage is 'tiddlers'. He asks Trowa how he can hook the big one.

Status: Complete

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"The Right Bait"

 

Trowa kept his gaze fixed ahead, hands firmly on the small wheel as the boat bucked against the waves, the spray shooting up every now and then from the bow to cover the small plate of perspex with salty droplets. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as the wind managed to sneak past and ruffle his bangs from time to time.

He looked again at the small compass and eased the throttle back, the craft slowed and dipped back down into the water to travel at a more sedate pace, befitting a lady of her stature. Another glance at the compass and Trowa brought the throttle to neutral, letting the boat slow to a lazy stop. Looking around himself at the endless stretch of blue he cut the engine completely. He moved away from the wheel and climbed along the small walkway to the bow where he released the anchor, feeding out the chain until it hit bottom and pulled taut. Satisfied with the position of the craft he made his way back again to the deck.

Trowa smiled as he felt the warmth of the sun beating down on his back and he reached for the hem of his shirt to pull the sweat laden item from his body and toss it to the small seat behind the wheel. His eyes drifted to the doorway of the craft which was currently being shadowed with his friend’s form.

Duo felt the speed of the boat decrease and grabbing the bottle of suntan cream he made his way from the small galley to the deck. He watched silently as his partner stripped the T-shirt from his graceful form and unconsciously licked his lips as the bronzed skin was bared for his perusal. "So this is the spot?" he asked as he walked out onto the deck.

"Yes," came the quiet reply.

"Good." Duo walked to the back of the boat and stripped the shirt from his form. He reached for the bottle of lotion and began to smear the substance over his creamy skin. With the beating of the sun he would surely be burnt to a crisp without some form of protection. He worked the cream over his arms and then his torso, making sure to cover every inch of exposed skin. He squirted more from the bottle to coat his lightly tanned calves and thighs, stopping at the cuff of the cut-off shorts. "Do my back for me?" he asked his partner, and held out the bottle.

Trowa took the offered sun screen and squeezed a generous amount into his palm. Lifting the heavy braid over Duo's shoulder he spread the liquid evenly over the skin and began to massage it in.

Duo's eyes closed and it was all he could do to stop himself from purring as his partner smothered his sensitive skin with the slippery substance. This little vacation had been a great idea. With the day to day stress of their jobs, when the chance of a break had been offered - along with the use of Quatre's *yacht* - the pair had jumped at the opportunity to do nothing more than relax, de-stress and soak up the sun.

Duo had never had the chance to try out the simple art of fishing and Trowa said he knew of a good spot. So, with nothing more to do than while away the hours, Trowa had set course for a place he said was good for catching some decent sized fish.

"There, all done," Trowa said and handed the bottle back to his friend before disappearing inside the cabin of the boat.

Duo capped the plastic container and set it down on the small table positioned in the center of the deck. He turned around as Trowa re-emerged carrying two fishing rods and propped them at the stern. Trowa went back inside and returned moments later with a container and knife which he placed on the table. Duo looked over as Trowa reached for the container and opened it, drawing out a slimy piece of flesh and placing it on the board he had put there on the table earlier.

"Yuk!" Duo said as he observed Trowa slice into the flesh. 

Trowa gave a small chuckle and reached for one of the rods. He unclipped the hook from its safety position and checked the sinker and swivel. Satisfied, he looked up at Duo. "You ready to try?"

Duo watched as Trowa expertly baited the hook and then offered him the rod. "Yeah, I'll give it a go, but I warn you, Trowa, I haven't done this before."

"It isn't that hard to do, Duo. Just position the rod over the side of the boat..."

Duo did as he was told.

"Now, see this catch on the top of the reel? You flip it over this way and let the weight of the sinker take the hook and bait to the bottom. Once the line goes slack flip the catch back over and turn the handle a couple of times until you can feel the weight of the sinker again."

Duo watched as the line peeled from the spool and disappeared into the deep blue of the ocean. Finally the line slackened and he flipped the catch back. He turned the small handle until he could feel the sinker. "Now what?"

"Now, you wait."

"Wait?"

"Keep one finger resting lightly on the line, here like this...." Trowa maneuvered Duo's finger to sit under the line, trying to ignore the flush of warmth that raced through his own fingers with the soft touch. "Then relax and wait. This way, when a fish nibbles on the bait you will be able to feel it."

"Ahhh., I think I get it now. Thanks, Tro." Duo was feeling a little warm himself. He had been interested in his partner for a while, but Trowa seemed to be oblivious to his subtle hints and occasional flirting. Duo could only conclude that Trowa was either straight or involved in a relationship already. Working as a team together at WEI he had gotten to know the quieter man a bit more and what he found underneath that quiet, serene exterior made him yearn to discover more. But so far Trowa hadn't shown the slightest response to any of Duo's hints and Duo was just about ready to give up.

The chance of a break from their rigorous routine and continuous paperwork had been welcomed eagerly by Duo, but he was surprised when Trowa opted to join him. When Quatre tossed the use of the yacht into the mix and told them to go cruising for the next two weeks, it was all Duo could do to stop himself from cheering. Two whole weeks with the man he craved to touch, to hold, would be heaven. At least Duo would get to know him even better and hopefully find out if he stood a chance with the tall one. If not, then at least he would still have the shared time to fuel his fantasies.

Trowa watched Duo, a small smile of amusement tugged at his lips. Duo fascinated him. A bundle of mischief and energy on two legs with a sensuous grace that Trowa found irresistible. He knew Duo was interested in him; he had secretly enjoyed the young man's flirtations, but was still hesitant to let his feelings be known. He was traditionally a loner, having looked after just himself for way too long his habits were ingrained and he wasn't sure how to respond. When Quatre had offered the yacht for them to use for a break he had jumped at the chance to share some time with Duo and see if he could overcome his feelings of hesitancy.

Trowa watched as Duo sat back into one of the swivel chairs on the deck, sliding the rod to rest in the crook of hip and groin, finger still resting against the line as he relaxed and slowly closed his eyes. Dragging his eyes back to the bait he dipped into the container again and pulled out another piece of fish. He cut a generous sized chunk and baited the hook on his own rod. Wiping his hands on the towel he sauntered over to the chair on the opposite side to Duo and released the line into the water as he sat back. The line hit the bottom and went loose; Trowa snapped the catch back into place and wound in the slack. Stretching his long legs out in front of himself he reclined back and closed his own eyes to the glare of the sun, finger poised on the line to detect any nibbles.

Duo listened to the sounds of Trowa baiting his own hook and lowering the offering into the water. The creak of the seat and the snap of the catch told him Trowa was also sitting and waiting for the fish to bite. The sun was warm on his skin and his eyes squinted as he opened them. With a sigh he dipped into the pocket of his cut-offs and retrieved his sunglasses. Once in place he knew he would be able to observe the object of his desire without Trowa knowing. Duo smirked to himself and sat back to do some serious drooling.

Unaware that Duo was studying him, Trowa allowed his mind to wander as he felt for the tell tale signs of a fish taking the bait. Somehow he had to let Duo know that his interest was returned, but that he was unsure of himself. Trowa's musings were cut short a moment later when a small jerk to the line captured his brain. His fingers became hypersensitive as he awaited the next touch. He didn't have to wait long. Another jerk on the line and Trowa's reflexes kicked in, he gave his own answering jerk and was pleased to feel the line tighten as the fish was hooked.

The ratchet began to scream as the fish took off, the line peeling from the reel with its run. Duo looked up and tipped the sunglasses down his nose to see what was happening. His breath caught as he watched the muscles of Trowa's back tense and release, shifting under the skin as he tightened the drag and began to play the fish. His heart beat increased as the adrenaline flowed with the excitement of watching Trowa battle with the creature beneath the waves.

Trowa hung on grimly, letting the fish take its run and then winding the line back again while the fish paused for a moment and then with strength returned, letting it take the line again. By the feel and the fight it was putting up, it was a decent sized fish.

"So this is fishing, hey, Tro?" Duo called as he watched the little drama.

"Yeah," Trowa grunted in reply as he again took up the lost line. "Inside the cabin there's a net, Duo. Could you get it, please?"

"Sure thing, buddy." Duo carefully set his own rod into the built in holder and went to fetch the requested net. He returned moments later with the item and stood by Trowa for the next 'order'.

Trowa worked the fish to the side of the boat and stood up. Holding the rod carefully in one hand he took the net from Duo and swept it low over the side, scooping the fish neatly into it and bringing it onto the deck. Duo watched as the fish was deposited on the decking of the boat. It was a pretty big fish and its scales glistened as it flapped about.

"Nice fish, Trowa," Duo said in admiration.

Trowa bent over the fish and caught it deftly under the gills. He took a firm hold of the end of the hook and twisted it, removing it with minimal fuss. He lifted the top of the large, square container that was tucked at the side of the boat and placed the fish inside. "Another one like that and we should be able to enjoy a nice fish dinner," he said to Duo, who had watched the proceedings with interest.

"I agree." Duo went back to his own rod and checked the tension on the line. The thrill of watching Trowa battle the creature and bring it aboard sent the adrenaline coursing through his blood and he wanted to experience the joy of hooking a fish like that himself. He reeled in his line to find his bait missing. "Little thieves," he muttered as he went back to the bait box.

"Hey, Tro... How do you put this stuff on?"

Trowa checked the drag on his line before placing the rod in the holder and went to help Duo. Patiently he showed him how to thread the bait onto the hook. He found the closeness of Duo to be a distraction and nearly hooked himself in the process. The scent that was filling his nostrils was a mixture of coconut oil, sweat, cologne and a musky undertone that was uniquely Duo.

Duo smiled. "Thanks, man." He took the rod and went back to his seat, the sun still warm on his back and his body reacting to the nearness of his partner. With a soft sigh and yearning look at Trowa's turned back he released the line again. A few moments later he felt a small tug. His attention immediately zeroed in on the line and he held his breath. Another tug and Duo's hand jerked back in reflex. The line went slack. "I dare you to try that again," he muttered.

Another tug and Duo again jerked back, this time the line went tight. "Wooo hooo.... Gotcha this time," he snickered and began to reel in the line.

Trowa turned and watched in amusement. It seemed that no matter what Duo did it always involved a certain amount of animation on his part. It seemed that fishing was no exception. The rod was moving around as Duo reeled in the line and poor creature on the other end.

Duo wound as fast as he could, he didn't want this one to get away. He peered over the side of the boat and caught a glimpse of silver. "Hey, Tro, wanna pass me that net?"

Trowa picked up the net and passed it over, a smile on his face as he watched Duo lean over the side of the boat to scoop up the fish. He couldn't help but notice how those tiny shorts rode up Duo's ass, giving him a lovely view of the top of his thighs and a hint of the round buttocks beneath. He dragged his eyes reluctantly back to the top half of Duo's body where the muscles were shifting under the skin as he pulled the net up and deposited the fish on the deck. He gazed at Duo's catch... and began to laugh.

Duo whipped around, a grin plastered to his own face as he shook his head. "It's not quite as big as yours," he said with a wink.

"Duo, it's positively tiny," Trowa replied as he bent to pick up the small fish. "Even the cat would reject that one."

"Gotta start somewhere." Duo grinned.

Trowa chuckled as he removed the hook. "Come back and visit us again when you're all grown up," he said to the fish as he released it back into the ocean.

Duo watched the fish swim away. He turned to see Trowa watching him and blushed. "I thought I would start off small and work my way up," he quipped as he tried to control his body. Trowa was evoking reactions in him that he didn't really need at the moment.

"I see," Trowa replied with a smile of his own. He took Duo's hook and re-baited it for him before going back to his own line.

They continued to fish in silence, each lost in their own thoughts as they soaked up the sun and the sounds of the ocean. The relaxation was broken from time to time as fish took the bait and fought for their freedom. A couple of hours passed and Trowa had landed another three large fish. Duo meanwhile had managed to hook five. All were small; about a quarter of the size of the ones Trowa was landing and Duo was beginning to get frustrated to say the least. He couldn't work out why he was only getting tiddlers while Trowa was getting the big ones.

Trowa kept glancing from time to time at Duo who was fidgeting in his seat. He knew Duo was slightly annoyed with his results with rod and reel but there wasn't much he could do about it.

Duo sighed again and turned to Trowa. "Hey, Trowa?"

"Yes, Duo?"

"How come you keep getting the big bites while I'm lucky to get nibbles?"

Trowa had to stop and think for a moment about that little question. The way his mind was working at the moment he could interpret it several ways. He swallowed before replying. "I guess it's a case of using the right bait."

"The right bait, huh?" Duo smirked. His mind shifted gears as he decided to try a little teasing. "So, what would you suggest then?"

"It all depends on what you want to catch, Duo. You need to use the right bait to catch the right fish."

Duo turned a little in his seat so as to face Trowa better. _The right bait, huh?_ he thought to himself. A wicked smile lit up his face and he turned a little more, displaying his half naked body as best he could. "So tell me then, Trowa, if I have the bait, now what comes next?" He kept his voice low and husky.

Trowa tuned to face his partner and his breath caught. Duo was sprawled in his chair, legs slightly spread, hair dangling over the back and his gorgeous torso on full display. He glanced at Duo's face and caught the mischievous look in those amethyst depths. Trowa felt his body tighten in response to the eye candy and he made up his mind to play Duo at his own game. After all, what did he have to lose? He knew Duo was interested in him and it was only his own coolness that stemmed from his uncertainty that was stopping anything from developing. He decided to take a chance and so before he could change his mind, he let his heart rule his head and took the plunge.

"Once you have the bait you need to display it as best you can, without giving it all away," Trowa purred back.

"Ahhh." Duo was slightly surprised with Trowa's reply, but if Trowa was willing to play then he wasn't about to refuse. He decided to see just how far he could take this. "How do you mean display it without giving it all away?"

"You need to tempt the fish to come closer, to take a good look at what is being offered. If you display everything all at once then the interest is lost. Keeping that little bit hidden away will ensure that the prey's curiosity will get the better of it and so it will come back to try to discover the still hidden secrets," Trowa said softly as he watched the American's reaction.

Duo bit his bottom lip. _Was Trowa flirting?_ He couldn't believe his luck. With eyes firmly fixed on Trowa's face Duo ran a hand down his torso, rubbing his palm lightly over the smooth muscles. "So if I display the bait but keep some of it secret, the fish will come back for a closer look, huh?"

Trowa slipped his rod into the holder and turned to face the teasing man. He watched the hand as it stroked the sweet skin and felt his body responding. He stood and looked at Duo. "Yes. The fish will continue to circle and get a little closer each time as it gets more inquisitive. That's when you try to tempt it a little more."

"I think I get what you're saying." Duo's face crinkled into a smirk as he trailed his hand lower. He paused at the waist band of his shorts and ran a finger tip lightly across the top. "So, as the fish gets closer I can allow more of the bait to be displayed and encourage it to check it out?"

"Yes." Trowa's breath was coming in short gasps. His cock had hardened fully in his shorts and he cast aside all previous doubts. He wanted Duo... and badly. Subconsciously he began to move closer to the long haired man. "The closer the fish gets, the more you can reveal."

Duo shivered with the innuendo and noted the hungry look in Trowa's eyes. He checked his own rod was safely in the holder before switching his attention back to Trowa, who was now only a couple of feet away from him. He let his fingers trace back along the waistband again before pausing at the button. With a twist of his fingers he undid it.

Trowa was beginning to sweat with the flush of heat that enveloped his body as the button on those tiny shorts was undone. His tongue darted out to moisten his very dry lips.

Duo noted the sudden flush that began to creep up Trowa's body. He toyed with the zipper of his shorts and eased it down a little, fingers running lightly through the thick, chestnut curls. "So I reveal a little more and the fish comes even closer? What happens next?"

Trowa was standing right over Duo by now, his hungry eyes taking in everything. The little show was turning him on and he was so hard, it was beginning to hurt. He sank to his knees next to Duo's chair and leaned in close. "Once you have the fish really interested, it's time to show it fully what you have to offer...."

Duo couldn't hold the moan; he was rock hard and aching. He longed for some form of stimulation to ease the throbbing in his cock, but at the same time he wanted to take this little game as far as he could and hopefully he would *land* this catch. He lowered the zipper all the way and shifted his hips slightly. Tugging at his shorts he managed to pull them down over his hips a little, but it wasn't far enough; he needed to be out of them - and now.

Trowa watched the torment on Duo's face as he struggled to control himself. He raised a hand and pulled lightly at the hem of the shorts. The hips lifted slightly and Trowa assisted to remove them completely.

Duo sighed as his cock was finally freed, his need was rising to the point where Duo thought he would burst if he was restricted by the clothing any longer. He silently blessed the fact that he had gone without underwear. He managed to drag his gaze to Trowa's face that was now only inches away, he could read the lust in those clouded, emerald depths and knew that finally he had cracked the last barrier. "So, I show the fish what I have to offer and hopefully he's interested enough to take the bait," Duo purred as he reached to stroke his cock. He spread his legs wide, giving Trowa a perfect view of all his assets.

It was Trowa's turn to moan. His eyes drifted over every inch of the gorgeous youth displayed before him. The excitement of the game had added a pink tinge to Duo's alabaster skin making him even more enticing. Pert nipples stood stiffly to attention, ridges of muscle gleamed under the slickness of the oil and sunscreen, long tapering legs that were spread wide in invitation and such a beautiful package to compliment the overall picture. Trowa's eyes were drawn to Duo's hand and the shaft it encircled. Duo's cock was stiff, uncut and weeping. A little larger than average in Trowa's estimation with a flared head that blushed with excitement. Nestled below the base of the shaft, with a soft covering of downy hair, the sac was tight with need. As eyes roamed lower Trowa could see the tiny rosebud hiding between firm, rounded cheeks.

Duo closed his eyes as he provided stimulation to his aching erection, Trowa's eyes heating his desire further. "If the fish is interested enough what happens next?"

A puff of air escaped Trowa's mouth as he leaned closer to Duo's cock and licked his lips. "If the fish is interested enough, then he will take the bait."

The brush of warm air over the head of his cock caused Duo to moan and buck his hips; the wet heat that followed, sent him screaming with passion.

Trowa lowered his mouth to cover the tip and sucked lightly. Duo's bucking hips pushed the head deeper into his mouth and Trowa accepted it eagerly. Duo tasted sweet; the bitter, salty fluid that had leaked from the tiny slit like honey to his taste buds and he knew he was caught... 

Hook, line and sinker.

Duo tossed his head back and tried to spread his legs wider as Trowa proceeded to envelop the 'bait', moans and gasps escaped his mouth in a non-stop wave as the pleasure washed over and through him.

Trowa sucked the length in deep, swallowing as he felt the hardness press against the back of his throat. He alternated between deep throating and light suction, tongue swirling around the flared head before licking along the underside, only to return and tease the slit that continued to leak before swallowing again.

Duo's hands grasped the sides of the small chair as his sensory system went into overload, Trowa's tongue doing wicked things to his aching cock and driving him wild with need. "Ohh, Trowa... So good... please... more..."

Trowa was only too happy to oblige. He continued to feast on Duo's flesh while his hands went exploring. His fingers traced over the muscle of Duo's stomach and upwards to his chest where they latched onto a stiff nipple and began to circle lightly. Trowa gently pinched and squeezed the tiny nub, Duo's moans spurring him on.

With the attack on his nipples and the suction on his cock, Duo began to writhe. The torment was driving him wild. His balls ached for release while his stomach clenched with anticipation and his nerves sang with pleasure. He was in heaven and hell at the same time and he didn't want to leave. Duo gave a muted cry of protest, which turned into a scream of pleasure when Trowa's mouth left his shaft and began to lick over his sac.

Wanting to taste more of Duo before he let him come, Trowa reluctantly let the hard length slip free from his mouth, Duo's protest not going unnoticed. He chuckled to himself as he swiped his tongue over that silky sac and Duo again began to pant and beg.

With Trowa tonguing his balls, Duo could have sworn his body reached a new level in sensation. Never had he felt so good. Trowa's tongue was very talented and Duo wondered just what else he could do with it. He didn't have to wonder long as Trowa's tongue once more went on the road to discovery.

Trowa sucked one of Duo's testicles into his mouth and played with it, gently sucking and pushing it around with his tongue. He repeated the pleasure to the other testicle before leaving the sac and licking over the sensitive patch of skin below it.

Duo threw his head back and cried out as Trowa's tongue continued its assault on his over-sensitive skin. His hips thrust upwards, trying to draw that sweet mouth back to where he craved the touch the most, but Trowa ignored him and continued to quest lower. Duo felt the tongue rasp along his cleft and groaned. Although he had heard about it, he had never been rimmed before. It was unbelievable.

Trowa's tongue took on a life of its own as green eyes slipped shut and he worked by feel alone. The musky scent of maleness and something else invaded his nostrils driving his own desire even higher. His own cock ached to be free, to be touched, but he ignored it for the moment. There would be time for his release later, once he had *sampled* all of the bait that tempted him so well. His tongue circled the tiny hole and then plunged inwards to explore further. It was tight, it was hot and it was perfect.

Duo's head tossed from side to side as Trowa's tongue invaded his body, the sensations burning through him to ignite the spark and caused it to flare into an inferno of need and lust. His hands left their death grip on the chair and sank into Trowa's thick hair, trying to get more of Trowa's tongue inside his channel.

Trowa alternated his actions, thrusting his tongue as deep as he could get it and then drawing it out to flick across the tiny ring before sucking lightly and then plunging forth again. Duo's hands in his hair ensuring he wasn't leaving his task anytime soon. Not that he wanted to. Well, not yet at least.

Duo's hips rocked of their own volition, all rational thought had deserted him, leaving behind just the baser functions and an insatiable need for release. The heat in his groin was building to the point of no return, but he couldn't find that last bit of stimulation to send him tumbling into ecstasy. Trowa knew what he was doing and held Duo on the brink of his climax until Duo thought his balls would explode if he didn't find release soon.

Trowa left his worship of Duo's rump and worked his way back up, kissing lightly over the skin of Duo’s inner thigh and by-passing that proud cock that was waving in the air, begging to be played with. He kissed his way up the line of hair until he reached the indent of the navel. His tongue flicked out again for a quick dip before moving upwards yet again, to capture a pink nipple and suckle lightly, his fingers toying with the twin.

Duo continued to whimper and moan softly as his body was driven to heights unknown. He panted and writhed under the onslaught, the sun beating down and the waves making a gentle slapping noise against the boat's hull, the sound going unnoticed as he focused only on the pleasure he was being gifted, lost in an ocean of sensation.

Trowa reached upwards, leaving his feast to stare at Duo's flushed face. Violet eyes opened and Trowa drew a sharp breath. Those eyes swirled and clouded with lust and something else. He reached for Duo's lips and took them in a fierce kiss; a kiss born of desperation, hunger and desire.

Duo lost himself to the kiss, surrendering his mouth to Trowa to do with as he wished. His body screamed for satisfaction, his heart leapt with joy and his head processed the turmoil of colliding emotions. Panting, they drew apart and rested their foreheads against each others. Emerald and amethyst locked, each burning with an intense fire, reading the yearning locked within their souls and wanting to free it.

"I guess that this fish has taken the bait?" Duo whispered.

"Most definitely," came the husky reply.

"Then what's the next step?"

"You need to play the fish."

"Mmmmm.... I think I can do that," Duo purred. With eyes still locked, Duo's hands ghosted along the sides of Trowa's well toned torso, moving softly, the touch light and teasing. He circled lower and lower, tracing over the firm stomach until he met with the fabric of Trowa's shorts.

Trowa tried to keep his moans contained, quiet whimpers only just making their way from his mouth as Duo's hands explored his flesh. The touch was welcomed to his burning skin and it took all his control not to lose it there and then. Duo's fingers reached the waistband of his shorts and his hips pushed forth of their own volition.

Moaning softly as Trowa's hips pushed towards him, Duo gave an inward snicker at the obvious need of the other man, a need he hoped to satisfy soon. Nimble fingers found the button and zipper and deftly dealt with them. As the zipper slid down so Trowa's thick cock sprang forth to greet him, weeping freely as it was released from its cloth prison.

Trowa sighed with pleasure as his cock found the warm air, the restriction of clothing leaving him, and he groaned aloud with relief. His shorts soon became history as his skin was bared for the sky and Duo's eyes to feast upon.

Duo maneuvered his body and lowered his legs, at the same time he pulled Trowa closer to him so his hands could investigate the undiscovered territory of Trowa's body with better ease. Their cocks met briefly, brushing lightly against each other as they made their introductions and shared tears of need, the touch sending shivers of pleasure through each young man. 

Trowa allowed himself to be brought closer and more upright, the touch of Duo's cock against his own only reconfirming his aching need. He whimpered and then cried out as Duo's hand encircled his shaft and began to stroke. "That's it, Duo, play the fish and draw it closer to the net," he huffed out as his mind began to shut down.

Duo's mouth reached for the column of Trowa's neck and he began to feather kisses along the heated flesh, nipping and suckling from time to time as he continued to *play* the creature he had hooked. He found a particularly sensitive spot beneath Trowa's ear and laved it with attention, smirking to himself as the man under attack trembled with the onslaught. Deciding he wanted a little more he released the *drag* and allowed the captive some room to *run*.

Trowa felt the ministrations cease momentarily as Duo released him and began to push him backwards. His eyes opened and collided with amethyst that promised only a temporary reprieve. The line had been slackened momentarily, but he had no doubt that he would soon be feeling the tautness of it again as he was reeled closer to the end.

Duo eased Trowa to lie prone upon the decking of the boat, his own body following the descent to lie partially across Trowa's chest. Satisfied he had the catch where he wanted it, he began to play in earnest, letting the line loosen only to reel in the slack moments later, driving Trowa nearly mad with his teasing. Lips lowered again to the throat where they began an oral worship, licking and kissing over the sweating skin, lapping at the hollow of the throat and pressing southwards to the chest to latch onto a darkened nipple and suckle in earnest.

Trowa's back arched as he was assaulted, craving more of the touches but not wanting this to end anytime soon. The attention being gifted to his nipple driving his desire higher as his cock hardened even more. His hands tried desperately to find purchase on the decking of the boat, but none was available to him so he buried them in Duo's hair instead, pulling the man closer to his chest as he demanded more sensation.

Duo's tongue circled the hardened nub, nipping occasionally, flicking the tip of his tongue across and then bathing with lips as he drew the fish ever closer to the inevitable. With both nubs now standing firmly to attention, he began to move lower.

Trowa's breathing was becoming erratic as Duo's mouth played over his chest expertly and then began to move south. He couldn't stop the moans that came from deep within his soul as he was *played* expertly, the brief respite from the torment allowing him to regain some of the control he had lost with the oral ministrations.

Duo's lips kissed over the soft skin of Trowa's belly, smiling softly as the muscles quivered under the touches. He eyed the impressive length standing proudly to attention just a little further ahead and licked his lips hungrily. He shifted his position a little so as to give himself easier access to Trowa's nether regions, bringing his own rump closer to Trowa's chest. He paused above the throbbing shaft, watching as the length twitched with anticipation before lowering his lips to place a tender kiss to the crying slit.

Trowa held his breath and clamped his jaw shut as Duo hovered above his erection. It took all his control not to force his hips upwards and bury his cock inside that sweet mouth. He wanted this man to *play* him, to bring him ever closer and then back off to allow him the run to safety before luring him once more to the inevitable end. The kiss to the head of his cock sent a shudder through him and his hands found their way to Duo's ass that was sitting close to his chest. He grabbed a hold and hung on as his universe narrowed to the feel of a slick muscle against his heated shaft.

Duo slowly placed kisses all over the flushed head and then along the pulsing vein underneath. He paused at the base and then licked his way back up, stopping to swirl his tongue around the crown and then flick lightly over the join of foreskin to cock. Pleased with the mewls of pleasure he was drawing from the lanky man, he took pity on him and sucked the length deep into his mouth, scraping his teeth lightly over the head as he did so. 

Trowa's back arched again as he tried to bury himself deeper into that warm, moist cavern and his cock ached and throbbed with an intensity he had never experienced. Duo was certainly gifted with his mouth and Trowa was happy to experience everything the braided one was willing to offer. His hands began to run over the cheeks of Duo's ass, fingers tracing the cleft and then dipping inside to linger momentarily at the tight entrance before ghosting away again.

Duo moaned, the vibrations of his vocal chords striking Trowa's cock and sending even more pleasure along already saturated nerves and he tried to push back and draw those fingers closer to his entrance.

Trowa writhed as the moans vibrated around him. He brought his other hand into play, using the fingers to open Duo's buttocks and allow his other hand easier access to that tiny hole. He began to trace circles around it, rubbing lightly and then a little harder before pushing the tip of his finger inside. The groan of pleasure around his arousal nearly brought him off right then.

Duo felt Trowa's body responding to his moans and quickly settled his fingers at the base of Trowa's cock and squeezed, preventing the orgasm from building too far. Satisfied he had managed to keep Trowa from coming for the time being, he slipped his hand to the sac below and firmly but gently coaxed Trowa's balls away from his body. He wasn't ready to *land* this fish just yet.

The tip of Trowa's finger continued to prod gently, working in to the first knuckle and wriggling around. Trowa's eyes roved over the form bending over, around and above him and groaned. Duo was exotic like this. He could see his cock as it slid in and out of Duo's mouth, the visual combining with the sensory to equal pleasure unknown. He spotted the bottle of sunscreen above them on the table and wondered how he could reach it without ceasing the current activities. He released Duo's buttocks and shook the leg of the table, the sunscreen wobbled and then toppled over, falling directly into Trowa's waiting hand. Instantly he flipped the cap and squeezed some along the crevice where his finger was still partially buried.

Duo moaned again as he felt the cool cream dribbling down his cleft, Trowa's fingers moving to intercept it and spread it around the tight hole. He released Trowa's cock from his tormenting mouth to try to catch his breath, the sensations threatening to drown him; and he was loving every minute of it.

Trowa worked the slippery substance around the pink skin of Duo's ass, pulling his finger out a little and letting the cream surround it before plunging back inside and coating the tight, hot channel with it. He dribbled more of the cream into the cleft and added a second finger, moving them around to spread the slickness, to ease the passage of his fingers and stretch Duo to take his hardness.

Moaning, Duo pushed his rear back as much as he could in an effort to draw Trowa's fingers deeper inside. He ached for the touch, longed to be filled and begged for it to happen. He lowered his mouth once again, only this time he lapped at Trowa's balls.

Trowa couldn't hold the scream of pleasure from escaping his throat as Duo's tongue worked over the soft skin of his sac, teasing with feather licks and nips and then suckling lightly. Surely he had died and gone to heaven. The very few encounters he had shared in the past, while good, had never been anything like this. Duo was a very clever and talented lover and Trowa was thanking any god he could think of that he had allowed himself to give in to temptation and swallow the *bait*.

Duo was on overload. Trowa's fingers were probing and stretching his channel, delving deeper and stroking his inner walls with a gentle purpose. His own mouth and tongue worked away, bestowing as much care and attention to Trowa's willing body as he could, pleased with the responses he was extracting. Duo slammed back against Trowa's hand as his sweet spot was located and plundered, the colors of the rainbow flitting across his line of vision and leaving him blind, mute and helpless.

Trowa knew he had found that special place when Duo bucked against him, the wail that came from deep within Duo's body telling him the touch was more than just pleasant. He dipped his fingers deeper and searched for that spot once more, a crooked grin on his face as he found it and massaged against it.

"Ohh, Trowa.... enough teasing," Duo panted as he raised himself from Trowa's groin, causing Trowa's fingers to slip from within him at the same time. He turned around to face the lust filled emerald and smirked. He picked up the bottle of sunscreen and gave Trowa a sly look as he poured the substance onto his palm. "They say this stuff is supposed to stop you from getting burnt." He dropped the bottle and proceeded to slather the contents over Trowa's heated length. "I wonder if it works for friction burns?" he snickered.

Trowa grunted in reply. The feeling of Duo's slender hands upon his aching cock enough to tip him over the edge if he wasn't careful. He steeled himself and tried desperately to bring his body back under control.

Duo straddled Trowa's hips and paused. He stared down into Trowa's half lidded eyes, noting the ragged breathing as he poised himself above Trowa's stiff length. He leaned forwards a little and let his voice drift to a husky purr. "So now that I have played the fish I think it is time to bring it to its end." 

Trowa moaned as Duo lowered himself to brush his tight opening against the head of his cock. His hips pushed upwards, his cock instinctively seeking out the entrance to heaven and straining to reach it. "I agree," he panted. "You've played this fish like an expert, it's time to bring it home." With a gasp he pressed forth and the head breached the tiny ring that was determined to resist the invasion, the muscle reluctantly parting to allow him to sink deeper into the abyss of Eden.

Duo tossed his head back, a guttural cry torn from his throat as he was slowly but surely impaled on Trowa's thick, heated shaft. His muscles rippled and clenched around the invader as his body was stretched. There was some pain at first, but Duo knew it would soon pass and be replaced by something infinitely more pleasurable. He forced himself to relax and swallow all of Trowa's length.

Burying himself to the hilt, Trowa paused, more to regain his own control than anything else. Duo's passage was so tight, so hot and so perfect. He could feel the moistness of the walls as they shifted against him, adjusting to his girth, the heat bathing him as he was drawn deeper inside. Finally, when he couldn't penetrate any further and his balls brushed against Duo's backside, he had no doubt in his mind that if Duo could have sucked those inside his body as well, he would have.

Duo waited, his breath coming in pants as he relaxed around Trowa's shaft. He felt so full, it was a great feeling and one that Duo had not experienced for some time. He tightened his inner muscles experimentally a couple of times, pleased with the moan he drew from Trowa. His body was accepting of the invasion and he was ready for some more action. He began to raise himself, eyes closing in pleasure as he felt the head of Trowa's cock moving against the heated walls of his passage, exciting him more. When only the head remained inside he lowered himself again.

Trowa raised his hands and gripped Duo's hips in an effort to assist the young man, the pressure of Duo's channel, squeezing him and massaging his length driving him almost to the brink. With hands firmly on Duo's hips he pushed his own up to meet the downward spiral of Duo's body.

Duo abandoned himself to the sensations of being loved as Trowa built a steady rhythm. He continued to ride the man beneath him, determined to enjoy every moment of it, the hard cock sliding in and out of his passage, the moans and whimpers he was drawing from his partner only adding fuel to the already out of control fire that raged within him.

The strokes lengthened and deepened, Trowa aiming for, and striking Duo's sweet spot with deadly accuracy. 

Duo cried out as sparks flew and the universe changed color. He was vaguely aware of Trowa shifting underneath him and found himself straddling Trowa's lap as the Latin pulled himself up to a part sitting, part kneeling position.

Trowa raised himself up slightly, taking Duo with him. The new position allowing him deeper penetration and better access to Duo's prostate. The long haired man emitting wails and cries as he was continuously pushed to the very limits of pleasure.

Duo's brain had shut down completely; all he could do was feel. His animal instincts kicked in and he had only one goal in sight. His body trembled with the shocks of pleasure as Trowa repeatedly prodded his prostate, his cock throbbed and ached between his legs and when Trowa reached for it, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Trowa felt the heavy gathering in his belly as his balls began to draw tight against him. Shivers danced along his spine as the head of his cock brushed again upon that spongy bump inside Duo's body sending the warm sheath that enveloped him into spasms. He reached between their sweating bodies to locate Duo's penis and wrapped his fingers around the burning length, beginning to stroke firmly, pausing with every couple of strokes to run the pad of a thumb over the head and spread the liquid that oozed continuously from the tiny slit. 

Duo began to ride the staff that impaled him with wild abandon; he could feel the edges of his vision clouding as liquid fire gathered in his gut. Trowa's hand stroking him adding to the mix and he was unable to hold back any longer. With a keening cry he let go, the fire tore through him and erupted from the head of his cock to coat his stomach and Trowa's hand.

With Duo's tumble into nirvana so the sheath that enclosed him began to clench and release. Trowa couldn't hold his own orgasm any longer and gave into the pressing urge. His seed erupted from the slit to be swallowed by Duo's passage; the muscles still spasming around him, milking him of every drop.

They clung to each other as they rode the waves of their respective climaxes, enjoying the intensity of the moment and sharing it unconditionally. Finally the ripples faded and breathing began to return to normal. Duo raised his head from Trowa's shoulder to stare into deep green that mirrored his own feelings of satiation. "So I guess that's how I catch the big fish, huh?"

Trowa smiled and reached for Duo's lips. He kissed his lover gently, languidly letting his tongue drift over Duo's bottom lip before pulling away. "It's just a matter of technique to make sure they don't get away."

"And using the right bait?" Duo clenched his muscles around the shaft still buried deep within his body.

"Yes, and using the right bait."

~ Owari ~


End file.
